Just Dance 2015
Just Dance 2015 '''is the sixth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released for all home generation consoles on October 2014. A Chinese version of the game that featured some exclusive tracks was released in China for the Xbox One on May 21, 2015 and on the Playstation 4 on August 25, 2015. Modes/Features World Dancefloor The World Dancefloor is where players all around the world compete against each other to see who is the best dancer in the game. Depending on the schedule, the players could vote for songs and even play with celebrities or people who worked for the game. Challenge Challenge is a mode where a player could go against other people's scores from around the world. Before starting the song, a player could click a button that generates three other people for them to battle against. Sometimes, one of the players can actually be them-self from a previous dance experience. Once the song ends, the player can send their score off for other people to play against. Party Master Only on the Wii U version, Party Master is where a player can pick the next moves or switch songs in real time while the other players are dancing. Playlists Playlists allow the player to create and save their own collection of songs without having to go back into the menu. The player can choose between a 10 minute playlist, (3 songs) a 25 minute playlist, (6 songs) or a 40 minute playlist. (10 songs) The player can also choose to turn the K-Cal bar on, which tracks their fitness progress while playing. Autodance (Not on Wii, only on Xbox 360 and Xbox One if there is a hard drive 4GB or more in the console) An autodance is a short clip of a player's performance. They can enhance it with special fetures and can share it with their friends or online afterwards. Just Dance Wall (JD Wall) The Just Dance Wall (JD Wall for short) provides an overview of the Just Dance community. It tells the player info such as DLC that's been released, autodances their friends have made, and any Challenges they've recieved among other things. Songs (NTSC) = NTSC Exclusive (P) = PAL (EMEA and UK) Exclusive (U) = Uplay Exclusive © = Only available in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015 '''Let It Go in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015 is done in Mandarin. In all other versions, it is done in English. The Classic dance for You're On My Mind is a "Quarto Mash-up" as an actual Classic dance for it does not exist. Ain't No Mountain High Enough is also considered a Sing Along in the game, which means that the dancers are lip singing to the song while they're dancing. The lyrics are also moved from the bottom left of the screen to the top half of the screen. Alternates A number of songs in the game have some type of an alternate dance. Unlike the previous two games, the alternates dance are in a certain order, not by random chance or choosing. However, the mashups (excluding the ones unlocked on certain months) can still be chosen at the player's liking. Alternates Papaoutai's African Dance is only available in the PAL (EMEA and UK) region (DLC) = Downloadable Content Mashups Unlockable through Mojo Coins Unlockable through Month The mashup for Till I Find You is only available in the NTSC region while the mashup for Papaoutai is only available in the PAL (EMEA and UK) region Community Remix VIPs Downloadble Content (DLC) Prices vary depending on where the player is (NTSC) = NTSC Exclusive (P) = PAL Exclusive In the Nintendo eShop (Wii U version), Kiss Kiss costs $1.99 Movememnt is Happiness (Find Your Thing) is not available as DLC in Canada and the United States, despite those countries being in the NTSC. Beta Elements See Beta Elements (Just Dance 2015) to see the unreleased or modified content for this game. Trivia *This is the first game in the main series to **have the Classic dance for a song not be an actual dance (You're On My Mind's Classic dance was a Mashup) **have the PAL song be available as DLC for the NTSC region **have alternate dances for the region exclusives **not have difficulty ratings **be released first in the NTSC region before everywhere else. This hasn't happened since Just Dance 3. *This game has the least amount of new DLC with 8. It is also the game with the least amount of time DLC has come out since the game was released. (It lasted for about 3 months) *Unlike the last game, the monthly mashups only go through six months insteaf of twelve, those months being from January to March and from October to December. *With the release of Kiss You, despite it being used in a previous game, it marks the first (and only) time where the mode of a DLC is a Dance Crew. *On the icon for You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) and in a few other areas, the dancer's glasses are grey and gold, even though they're grey and blue in the actual dance. **Futhermore, on the mashup icon for Problem, the pants the dancer on the left wears and the bow the dancer on the right wears are blue, even though they're red in the actual dance. Gallery Category:Videogames in the series